Rose
by Slytherin Cat
Summary: C'était son anniversaire, et le Docteur lui avait promis une nouvelle planète.


_OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof pour le thème Rose._

Ca faisait à présent un an qu'elle voyageait avec le Docteur, et Rose savait qu'elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Okay, quand il avait changé de tête le mois précédent qu'elle soit revenue avec le Tardis quand il l'avait renvoyée chez elle, elle avait eu un peu de mal à s'adapter, mais maintenant qu'elle avait réalisée qu'il n'avait pas changé (il était toujours aussi désordonné, et d'une certaine manière, c'était même pire, ce qu'elle n'avait pas cru possible avant de le voir de ses propres yeux) elle savait qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'avant.

Cependant, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Oui, aujourd'hui Rose Tyler avait 20 ans (enfin), et elle comptait célébrer cette année qui était sans nul doute la meilleure qu'elle n'ait jamais vécue. En plus, le Docteur lui avait promis de l'emmener sur une nouvelle planète.  
Il voulait au départ l'emmener à Barcelone (_la planète, pas la ville !)_ mais quand elle lui avait fait comprendre que chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de l'emmener visiter ils s'étaient retrouver en plein milieu d'un conflit toujours pire que le précédent où il s'agissait de sauver leurs vies/la planète sur laquelle ils se trouvaient après qu'il se soit (comme toujours) trompé dans leurs coordonnées d'atterrissage/la galaxie où se trouvait ladite planète/l'univers.  
Et donc, il avait décidé de l'emmener sur une autre planète, une dont elle ne connaissait d'ailleurs même pas le nom. Enfin, elle avait l'impression qu'elle en saurait vite bien assez sur cette planète, sa faune, sa flore, ses habitants et leur culture. Elle sourit devant son miroir, remit un peu de mascara, attrapa ses sandales en partant et commença à les mettre en allant vers la salle de la console.

« Alors, où est-ce qu'on va aujourd'hui ? » Rose lança joyeusement en entrant dans la pièce.

« Ah, Rose, te voilà enfin ! Les femmes, sérieusement, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi vous avez besoin d'autant de temps pour vous préparer. Je veux dire, il suffit juste de mettre des vêtements simples mais non, il vous faut des heures pour choisir ! Au fait, bon anniversaire ! Enfin, ça ne marque qu'une année de plus. J'ai arrêté de fêter le mien il y a longtemps, ça me faisait me sentir vieux… » Le Docteur s'arrêta là dans sa tirade, réalisant qu'il s'était encore une fois égaré. « Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Donc, juste à l'extérieur de ces portes se trouve une planète toute rose ! Je me suis dit, où est-ce que je dois emmener Rose pour son anniversaire, et j'ai pensé _Mais oui, bien sûr ! Sur Rosalie 79, elle va adorer. _Est-ce que tu savais que les gens y sont roses ? Complètement roses. Ils ressemblent à des humains, même physionomie, sauf qu'ils sont roses. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour sortir alors ? Un nouveau monde ! » S'exclama Rose, excitée par l'idée d'une planète rose, se dirigeant vers la porte et l'ouvrant en grand.  
Et en effet, devant elle se trouvait un monde rose. Ca faisait vraiment étrange. Elle cligna des yeux, aveuglée légèrement par la couleur d'un coup. D'accord, c'était sa couleur préférée, et même son nom, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginée qu'elle verrait un jour un monde rose. Il y avait un petit marché, où se pressait des tas de gens devant des étals de fruits, de nourriture et même d'objets de toutes sortes. Le ciel était rose lui aussi et il n'y avait pas un seul nuage en vue. Rose se demanda l'espace d'un instant si les nuages seraient également roses, et si oui, comment on pourrait les voir.

Elle sortit du Tardis, et, un énorme sourire sur son visage, elle agrippa la main du Docteur, et en riant elle se précipita vers les différents stands, trainant presque le Docteur derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant un des stands et, se tournant vers son ami, elle le remercia profusément.

« C'est magnifique ! Et tout est vraiment rose, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait autant de différentes teintes de cette couleur ! Merci, c'est vraiment le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie ! Merci ! »

« Je suis heureux que ça te plaise autant, mais je ne t'ai pas amenée ici juste pour que tu puisse roder autour et faire du shopping. En fait, il y a le meilleur spa de la galaxie dans cette ville ! Alors, intéressée ? » Il lui annonça, joueur.

« Et comment ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! »

« Mais rien ! Viens, c'est par là. » Et il l'entraina vers un petit bâtiment à leur gauche. Ledit bâtiment était rose mais un rose si pâle qu'il en était presque blanc. Ils entrèrent et ne ressortir que plusieurs heures plus tard, à la tombée de la nuit, plus reposés que jamais. En effet, pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas eu à courir pour leur vie, où à défaire des complots pour la domination du monde.

Une fois dans le Tardis, elle le remercia encore une fois pour cette extraordinaire journée et partit se changer avant de le retrouver dans la cuisine.

Ils mangèrent calmement, et le Docteur lui en appris plus sur cette fantastique planète rose. A la fin, il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet qu'elle ouvrit délicatement. A l'intérieur se trouvait un collier avec une rose rouge en pendentif. Il était magnifique.  
Ils passèrent une très bonne soirée, et quand elle ferma enfin les yeux, elle sût qu'elle se souviendrait toujours de cette journée.


End file.
